


Out Side the Fire

by pairatime



Series: A George and Alex Story [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is having a bad day and the girls know something is bothering George</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Side the Fire

“He’s still not talking, he didn’t say a word in the bathroom, he didn’t say a word at breakfast, he didn’t say a thing on the drive here. He hasn’t said much of anything all week - he’s been quiet even for George,” Izzie informed Cristina as they both changed into their scrubs.

“It’s the bathroom that got me. He always complains about us being in the bathroom with him but not today or yesterday or the day before,” Meredith added turning to Cristina .

“And I care about this why?” Cristina asked giving them both her blank look.

“He’s not talking, and he’s George. George talks, right Izzie?”

“He does. It’s one of his things but now…he just doesn’t.”

“Good, he talks too much anyways,” Cristina decide closing her locker.

“Cristina, something’s wrong, George is like-“ Izzie cut off her sentence at the sound of the door opening. The girls turned to see Alex walking in, a very hung-over Alex. “What happened to you? Did you try to drown in a keg again? You know Bailey will kill you now; she said she would if you were drunk again.”

“Shut up model. I’m not drunk and I wasn’t then either now beat it,” Alex snapped as he slammed his locker open and started fishing for his scrubs.

“At least he’s acting normal,” Izzie commented before closing her locker, “Just watch him, something’s wrong.”

***

 

“Ok fine, you're right, happy?” Cristina complained as she set her tray down on the table.

“What?” Meredith mumbled around her lunch, looking up at her friend.

“Not you, you,” she clarified pointing at Izzie before going on, “George - he’s being very unGeorge-like. You were right. Happy now?”

“No, something’s wrong. Do you know what?” Izzie asked leaning in.

“No. And I don’t care.”

“Is it his family? Did something happen?” Meredith added, with Izzie thinking it over.

“No. He was fine after they called last week. He told me all about it; he’s having dinner with them on Sunday, if he has it off anyways. It has to be something here,” Izzie answered.

“Or someone, it could be someone. Did you check to see if he killed anyone?”

“I asked, and he didn’t. He’s even doing a really good job in surgery so that can’t be it.”

“What about a date, did he have a date go bad, really bad, bad enough not to talk for a week bad?”

“He hasn’t had time for a date. He’s with us all the time.”

“But not right now, what if he asked some one out and they said no.”

“Even George wouldn’t stop talking over that, he’d talk to me at least…right?”

“Alex, it’s Alex.”

“What-“

“Hu-“

Cristina just looked back and forth between the two. “It's Alex, he’s been snapping at George even more than normal all week and George is avoiding him. Were you there this morning? He volunteered to do rectal exams. He's avoiding Evil Spawn…maybe. Now I’m leaving,” she finished off as she grabbed her now empty tray.

“How did she get done so fast?”

“I think it was the part where she ate and didn’t talk, Izzie.”

“Do you think she’s right? Do you think it’s Alex? Is he bothering George?”

“Only one way to find out. We tell Alex to stop.”

***

Could this day get any worse? First Bailey kicks him out of a surgery and then Gary and Steven accuse him of doing something to O’Malley, _him_ of doing something. Like it was his fault Bambi kissed him. And he wasn’t about to tell them what really happened. That was just so not happening. And now he had to run labs all afternoon.

He scowled as he watched the numbers stop before they reached his floor. His frown deepened when the doors opened to reveal George - yes it could get worse.

He saw George try to turn away to leave so he reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him inside and against a wall.

***

“Look O’Malley, I’m not going to pound you. In fact I’m going to do you a favor. That thing in the parking lot never happened. Got it?”

“What-“

“Yeah, I don’t what to have to deal with this, so it never happened. You can go back to your happy life being a straight guy looking for some girl. Got that O’Malley?”

“B-but,”

“No. When that door opens, what happened in the parking lot, what happened in here never did. You got th-.”

***

“Alex,” George stammered when the doors opened before he tried to turn and leave but he was stopped when he felt a jerk around his neck as Alex pulled him into the elevator and pushed him against one of the walls. Talking to him, trying to tell him something.

Alex was right in his face. He was just so close, just _right there_. And with the elevator wall right behind him there was nowhere to go. He could feel the heat coming off Alex, hitting him in waves. He could smell Alex, his aftershave, cologne, whatever it was; he could all but taste it in the air.

Alex stated to back off. Turning to leave. He didn’t think, just acted. He grabbed Alex’s head and pushed him against the other side of the elevator diving in for a kiss - this time he didn’t stop at the lips he went farther this time. It wasn’t like any kiss before, Alex wasn’t like any of the girls he’s kissed. Alex was different; he felt different. He could taste coffee and sweet, something sweet. He felt like he was drowning in it, then something happened. Alex started kissing back…

***

He was talking to him, yelling at him one minute then the next thing he knew he was being pushed back against the wall, hands running through his hair, a tongue down his throat. George felt like a fire pressed against him. Searing him all over, then it was over and George was half way out the door before he even realized he had been kissing George back. Yeah the day could get much, much worse.


End file.
